Por El Amor De Una Hija
by Michelle Anders
Summary: "Te quiero preguntar, ¿Ya te olvidaste de los buenos momentos que tuvimos?, ¿Qué soy tu pequeña princesa?, ¿Qué mi madre te amó tanto para no dejarte ir?" One-Shot. AU.


¡Hola!

Últimamente me ha llegado la inspiración y más tiempo para escribir historias. Este ha sido un buen mes…

Ahora les traigo este pequeño One-Shot. Espero que les guste.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>"<em>La única porción de fortuna es la unión familiar.<em>" – Karl Marx

* * *

><p><strong>.:Por el amor de una hija:.<strong>

_One-Shot_

Richard Grayson yacía en su sillón. En su mano, traía una botella de cerveza mientras que con la otra cambiaba de canales en su televisión. Su aspecto era descuidado, parecía que no se había bañado en unos días y sus prendas eran un completo desastre. Ya no había nada bueno que hacer y se sentía igual que hace 7 años. Solo. Sin nadie que lo acompañara a excepción de su mayordomo, quien ahorita se estaba tomando su tiempo libre.

El pelinegro seguía cambiando los canales, cuando repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta. _Argg… ¿Ahora quién podrá ser?_. Richard se levantó de su asiento con dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que fuera en su cara. Realmente, no estaba de humor esta vez.

En estos 7 últimos años no lo ha estado.

Cuando Richard miró por la rejilla para ver quien era. El cartero. Genial, más deudas llegaban por ser principios de mes… Su cuenta en el bar iba a estar demasiado alta. Otra vez.

"Buenas tardes… Señor." Dijo el cartero mientras recorría con la mirada el aspecto de Richard. "Tengo correo para usted."

"¿Qué usted no sabe que existe el buzón para dejar cartas?" Contestó Richard de manera agresiva.

"Señor, a mi se me dijo que se la entregara personalmente."

El cartero le dio la carta y él se la arrebató. Esta carta no era del banco. "Señor, firme aquí por favor." Richard solo agarró bruscamente la pluma y firmo el papel de recibido. Terminando, se adentró a su casa. El cartero solo se le quedo mirando.

"Vaya gente…" Sacó su siguiente carta y dijo, "Bien, esta es para Garfield y Rachel Logan…" Y se fue.

Ya entrando a su casa, se fue directo a sentar a su sillón de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era para ver la televisión, sino para ver la carta que acababa de recibir. Esta no era una entrega de todos los días, era de su hija, Mari.

_Papi:_

_Yo se que no hemos hablado desde hace muchos años, pero quiero decirte que te extraño. Extraño verte y abrazarte, escuchar diciendo "Te quiero, Princesa." o jugar contigo. Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo, pero yo he querido verte desde hace tiempo._

_Te estoy escribiendo esta carta a escondidas de mami, quién aprovechó este tiempo y fue a una cita con su nuevo novio, Xavier. No me agrada ese tipo. Se que es parecido a ti, pero no es lo mismo estar contigo que con él._

_Ella me dijo que no te volviera a hablar o escribir, que no era bueno para nuestra familia y que tú ya tenías tu vida rehecha, pero yo se perfectamente que me haces falta, quieras o no._

_Otras cosas que mami me ha dicho, es que ha estado pensando severamente en quitarme tu apellido. Yo no quiero hacerlo y quiero portar con orgullo el apellido Grayson. Ser una parte de los Graysons me enorgullece y no lo cambiaría por nada. Quiero siempre decir que tú, Richard Grayson, eres mi padre, quien dirige una importante compañía._

_Y hablando de cosas importantes, papi, por favor, te ruego que dejes la botella a un lado, porque yo se perfectamente que la tienes contigo en tus manos mientras lees esto. Me encantaría que pudieras hacer lo que quisieras y no molestarte, pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarlo pasar. Hazlo por el amor que le tienes (o tuviste) a tú hija._

_Te quiero preguntar, ¿Ya te olvidaste de los buenos momentos que tuvimos?, ¿Qué soy tu pequeña princesa?, ¿Qué mi madre te amó tanto para no dejarte ir?, ¿Ha habido algún mejor cambio en tu vida a parte de mi madre y yo?_

_Todos estos años he querido verte feliz al lado de mi madre, pero creo que eso no es posible. Cada día me levanto viviendo esta pesadilla y trato de ignorarla, pensando que estarás en casa cuando yo regrese. Lamentablemente, eso no sucede. Lo único que me hace feliz, es que tengo a mi madre apoyándome en todas mis decisiones y aconsejándome, sin ella no sabría que hacer._

_Quisiera contarte todas las cosas que nos han sucedido, buenas y malas, pero son demasiadas como para poder escribírtelas en este pequeño pedazo de papel, del cual espero que no te deshagas._

_Sin que mi madre se diera cuenta, te estoy escribiendo esto. Y de una vez te aviso que nos vamos a mudar a Los Ángeles en unos cuantos meses. El trabajo de mamá como modelo le exige mucho y tenemos que cambiarnos. Xavier va a venir también, por favor, no dejes que mami se quede con él, no es bueno para ella._

_Sin no haces nada al respecto y nos dejas ir, nada más te deseo lo mejor en tú nueva vida y te deseo lo mejor._

_Cuídate. Te amo._

_Mari Grayson._

Una ligera lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Richard mientras leía la carta de su hija. La botella de alcohol se me había zafado de las manos e impactando con el frio suelo, ensuciando la alfombra de color rojo. Volvió a agarrar el sobre y miró la dirección del remitente. Era la misma en donde antes vivían. Cuando movió un poco el sobre, escuchó papel moviéndose y quiso saber que era. Eran tres fotografías.

La primera mostraba a Mari. Richard se había perdido su graduación. En la foto aparecía ella con un certificado de primaria y un titulo de mención honorífica. Detrás de ella, estaban el director de su escuela y el alcalde de la ciudad.

La segunda mostraba a su madre y a ella en un día de campo. El ambiente era perfecto y ellas dos relucían en el: El sol estaba en una luminosidad adecuada, el césped era totalmente verde y uniforme, los arboles se miraban llenos de vida mientras que había un hermoso caudal detrás de ellos. Las retratadas salían abrazadas; la madre por detrás y su hija por delante, mostrando sonrisas idénticas plasmadas en sus bellos rostros.

Y la tercera era la que le llegó más al corazón.

Era la foto en donde salían por primera vez con su hija, Mari. Esta última foto tenía unas palabras escritas que decían: "_La Familia Grayson: Richard, Kori & Mari_". Kori, la madre, salía abrazando a su pequeña sonriente infante y presentándola hacia la cámara en el lado izquierdo, mientras que su padre, Richard, abrazaba por la espalda a Kori estando del lado derecho. Los tres estaban sonriendo y la alegría les llegaba a los ojos.

"_¿Ha habido algún mejor cambio en tú vida aparte de mi madre y yo?_". Esa frase le retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez sin parar. "¿Qué hice para perder a mí familia?" Se dijo así mismo mientras trataba de recordar las causas de su separación.

Lo único que pudo recordar fueron gritos, discusiones, gritos y a su pequeña hija mirándolos desde lejos discutir, mientras se trataba de esconder y de no llorar por la intensidad de los gritos de su padre. Al poco rato, Kori encontraba su habitación llena de rosas y/o cualquier otro regalo costoso que dijera "_Fui un estúpido, ¿Me perdonas?_".

Cansada de que eso se repitiera y repitiera cada vez que discutieron, Kori decidió correrlo de su casa, porque no podían seguir así. Richard respondió de una mala manera y se fue al día siguiente con todas sus cosas a un nuevo hogar, en donde residía actualmente.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Richard se había distanciado de cualquier conocido que él supiera que existe, dejando a Mari y a Kori en el olvido, mientras que él se iba con cualquier mujer que se topaba y tomando hasta no poder más. Gran vida que tenía.

Richard volvió a leer la carta, deteniéndose en cierta palabra. _Mudar_. ¿Se iban a mudar? Eso aparentemente decía la carta. Pero la pregunta más grande era, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Recuperar a su familia o dejar que tuvieran otra vida? ¿Y si Kori no lo aceptaba? Claro, ella no lo iba a aceptar a la primera, pero había que tener una solución, ¿no?

El pelinegro se quedó mirando a la nada por unos minutos, analizando la carta y viendo de nuevo las fotos, cada vez más detenidamente y admirando a la madre de su hija y a su pequeña princesa. Sin más ni más, se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a su baño a arreglarse para ver a Kori y a Mari.

Él trató de vestirse como creía que a Kori le agradaría: Unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa casual y unos zapatos. Nada glamoroso ni extravagante. Solo Richard Grayson, una persona de 30 años en busca de su familia.

La decisión estaba tomada. Él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que la familia Grayson estuviera junta de nuevo.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Esta historia fue inspirada gracias a la canción "For The Love Of a Daughter" de Demi Lovato.<p>

¡Sigan dejando sus firmas para la sexta temporada de los Teen Titans! (Copiar link en la barra del navegador y eliminar espacios)

www. gopetition .com /petitions/ get-a -6th-season -for-teen -titans .html

¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, dejen sus reviews. Acepto sugerencias y crítica constructiva, NO flames.

_Believe in yourself_

**- M.A.(:**


End file.
